Not Like the Others
by TuxedoFedora
Summary: Luffy/OC One-shot    Genres are subject to change.


Oh how she hated this deplorable job. Taking the orders of drunkards all around, having to put up with their disgusting remarks, being commanded to obey by her employer to clean up once the pigs have left. Nothing pissed her off more than seeing the same filthy faces each and every day. Once again she was there at that most angering job, cleaning tables of dirtied plates and empty bottles of alcohol. Blowing her hair out of her face she tosses the bottles into the box without care of breaking bottles. Calls from the customers are ignored by her as she has no interest in serving those pigs.

"FIAMMA! Stop messing around and actually do your job!" came the angry yell of the bar owner as he reprimanded her on her customer neglect.

"Yeah, yeah…Whatever," she says as she reluctantly goes to the needy customers. Pulling out a notepad she begins to write what they ask for. The scowl on her face fell more and more with each order of alcohol. Jeez, didn't these people having anything better to do than drink like fish? The sound of the opening doors to the bar caught her attention as she refused to look back. Accompanied with her employer she greeted the new customers.

"Welcome to Bevende Magnifici. Take a seat and I'll be with you shortly…" Fiamma said as she wrote down the last thing. Turning a bit to see where the new people sat. With furrowing eyebrows she observed these new people and their unique choice. Making her way to the owner she questioned him.

"They sat down at THAT place. Shouldn't we move them?" she asked as she handed him the drink orders. Shaking his head he goes to make the drinks.

"No. After all…the customer is always right," he said with a not very convincing tone. With a scoff she takes the drinks and walks away.

"Please, you don't care about the customers. Only their money, you greedy bastard," Fiamma hissed as she handed the alcohol out before going over to the newcomers. As she made her way over she looked over each of them.

One of them was an orange haired and brown eyed female, the smallest of the group. She had a sweet face by the looks of it, but from Fiamma's job experience at the bar she learned not to trust a "sweet face." She looked to be explaining a map to the three males of the group.

Fiamma looked at one of the males and observed him, sharp eyed, green haired male that held three katanas. Three katanas? This man couldn't be the infamous Roronoa Zoro. Looking at his form she took notice of the irritation in his face.

Her attention was snatched away by the fairly long nosed fellow with them. Such a strange looking man now that she thought about. But then again she found his strange appearance quite refreshing to the usual ugly pigs of the bar. Though this thought was quickly tossed out the window when he let out a frightened screech. To put it simply, Fiamma dubbed him a chicken shit.

Finally she turned her attention to the one wearing a straw hat and had a scar under his left eye. This young man was fairly young in appearance, probably Fiamma's age or just a tad younger. He was very weak looking, probably weak enough to be crushed like a twig.

"Alright you four, what do you want?" she says when she arrives to the table. Immediately she is barraged by the males of the group with orders of food and drinks. The orange haired female sighs and shakes her head as she asks for a simple drink. The scowl reappears on her face as she glowers at the males.

"Tell me, would you like the rest of the inventory along with your orders? Seems like you were quite slow in ordering," she sneers as she walks away to get their orders. She stopped in her tracks when a loud and boisterous laugh echoes through the bar. Turning to look she sees it's the straw hatted boy laughing.

"Haha! I like this girl! She's funny!" he says with a wide grin and laugh to which he's answered by his friends with their heads meeting their hands. Was this…Was this kid really this stupid?

With a sigh of irritation she makes her way to the back of the bar to make the food as the owner started on pulling out the drinks. Once she reached the back she pulled an apron on and washed her hands. While preparing the meat she once again began to count another reason of why she hated her job. Or rather, she hated her home town for one reason.

Finishing the dishes she sets them on a tray and makes her way out to see the owner talking to the newcomers. Fiamma rolled her eyes as she took a guess that he was trying to kissass his way into a bigger tip. Making her way over she then placed their plates in front of the men.

"So what is it you newcomers are here for? Visiting? Are you perhaps sightseeing?" asked the greedy man as he spoke with a friendly tone.

"Just here to stock up on supplies is all!" said the orange haired female as the males dug right in.

"Well then, please call for Fiamma here if you need anything. Alright?" he said before walking away and leaving Fiamma there in front of the table. With a sigh she turns to the customers to see if they need anything.

"Do you all need anything before I move onto other customers?" she asks as she holds the bin in her hands. The males ignored her as they stuffed their faces leaving the orange haired female to answer.

"No, I think we'll be just fine, Fiamma," the girl spoke with a smile.

"I feel very awkward that you know my name and I don't know yours," Fiamma says before going to clean up tables. With a grumble she continues on to her job, working quite diligently to make sure she didn't get bitched at by her employer. Though everything stopped as noise was heard outside of the bar.

Those that frequented the bar knew what the noise outside was. That muffled, arrogant cackle carried through the closed doors as they grew near. The voice belonged to that of scumbag by the name of Amadore Bernette. Amadore was nothing more than a street urchin that thought he was a pirate because he had a tiny ship and a couple henchmen. Fiamma knew better than the cowards of the town, she knew what he really was. But as long as he doesn't make a mess and start shit with her, Fiamma could care less.

BANG! Came the sound of the doors being kicked open hard enough to hit the walls when they swung open. The attendees of the bar turned to the door and the people that entered. Fiamma's face curled up in disgust when her eyes caught sight of greasy black hair and blotched skin. She knew those messy clothes anywhere along with the three stupid lackeys standing behind him. This filthy appearing male before them was none other than the owner of that arrogant, nails on a chalkboard laugh. Amadore Benette.

"Hey! Old man! Get me and my friends here several bottles of sake! And make it on the house!" commanded the greasy man. Fiamma turned her eyes to her cowardly owner awaiting his response.

"B-But you know that it can't be on the house! Don't g-get ahead of yourse—"

"Are you talking back to me, Old man? Instead of yappin' why don't you do your job and get to servin'?" threatened Amadore as he cut off the bar owner with a point of his gun.

"R-Right away!"

Fiamma rolled her eyes as the cowardly man scrambled to get the drinks together. She turned to see them making their way over to the table of the newcomers. Dread filled her system as she sighed and went to get a mop and broom. It would seem to be another night of cleaning for her.

"And just who the hell are you shitbags? Sittin' in our spots are you?" sneered Amadore as he slammed his hand onto the table to command their attention. The female and the chicken male looked to him immediately. Yet the straw-hatted boy and the green haired male didn't even look at him and continued eating.

"Ignoring me are you?" the greasy man yelled as he slapped away the food in the straw-hatted boy's hand. With the sound of the food hitting the green haired male in the face the entire bar went silent. A shiver ran up everyone else's back other than the newcomers and Amadore as an air of dread filled the air. The straw-hatted boy looked up at Amadore and blinked when he looked back to his hand and Amadore.

"That was my food…" he said as it finally hit him. A leg swung forward and kicked the table over catching the female and the chicken man let out a gasp and scream of surprise. Fiamma's teeth grinded in her mouth as she picked up a bottle and tossed it at Amadore's head. The greasy "pirate" turned around with a scowl that just proved to make him uglier.

"Who the hell threw that?"

"Me. Take a hint and leave this bar. Nobody wants you or your messy scumbags," Fiamma spat as she grabbed another bottle to get ready to toss.

"Hah…Haha…Hahahahahaha! You guys hear this? You're either a very brave or a very stupid bitch!" Amadore cackled as him and his lackeys laughed at her.

Fiamma readied another bottle in her hands as she began to move her body forward getting ready to toss the bottle. Though the sound of shattering glass made her blood run cold as the bottle in her hand shattered and several shards cut at her face and hand. With a scream of pain her hands cover the injured side of her face. Her body slunk down against the side of a table as pain racked through her body.

"Stupid bitch. Women like you need to learn your place in society," Amadore spat venomously as he cocked the gun once more and pointed it at Fiamma. Her eyes widened as he began to pull the trigger back while she clenched her eyes closed.

A grunt of pain sounded through the room as the gun went off. When no pain from a gunshot came, Fiamma opened her eyes and looked in front of her. Her eyes widened as the straw-hatted boy stood between her and a doubled over Amadore. Looking to her left she saw that there was a smoking hole in the floor. The boy turned to her and grinned at her.

"You okay?"

"What the hell are you doing? He's going to kill you, stupid kid!" Fiamma snapped as she continued to clench the bleeding side of her face. Amadore stood up in pain as he pointed his gun again.

"You stupid brat! You shouldn't have gotten involved! No I won't let you live!" Amadore gowled as he pulled the trigger. Fiamma's eyes widened in horror as she turned to the boy.

"Get the hell out of here! He's going to kill you! I'm not worth saving if I got myself into this situation anyway!" she screamed at the boy who had his back to the greasy pirate. She was answered with a wide grin as the boy gripped the upper part of his arm and made a fist.

"I'm not going to die yet! Because I'm Monkey D. Luffy! And I'm going to be…" he began as he sharply turned around and sent a punch that sent Amadore bowling through his goons and into a wall. "…King of the Pirates!"

It wasn't the punch that had Fiamma at a loss of words. It was the amazing stretching arm of this "Luffy" boy that had Fiamma speechless in wonder. But the sound of metal being drawn out of a sheath caught her ears as she snapped her head into the direction of the goons. She saw the green haired male pulling out the three swords.

"Finally joining the fight, Zoro?" asked Luffy as he grinned at Zoro.

"Z-Zoro…? As in...Roronoa Zoro?" asked Fiamma in surprise as she stared at him. Why was the infamous pirate hunter with a pirate? She watched in awe at his battle skills as he took on the goons like the nothings they were.

"They were pissing me off," Zoro replied as his mouth gripped the blade in his mouth.

Watching the two males battle she didn't notice the female and other male make their way over to her. It wasn't until that the female put her hand on Fiamma's shoulder that she realized she was there. With a jump, Fiamma snapped her head over to the female.

"Its okay, we're here to help. Usopp-san, help me get her out of the way so we can get her to the physician of this town!" spoke the girl as she wrapped an arm around Fiamma to help her to the doctor's.

"S-sure thing, Nami-san!" the long nosed man spoke nervously as he helped Nami carry Fiamma to the doctor's. With pain, Fiamma turned to look at the battling men. She took pleasure in knowing that her last sight of the bar today was seeing Amadore and his lackeys getting beaten into the floor. But as they were getting closer to the doctor's, Fiamma succumbed to the loss of blood and fainted in their hold.

* * *

><p>Upon the opening hours of the next day, Fiamma made her way to the bar for her job. Seeing as she still had a working hand she could do her job. She stopped in her tracks as she saw the newcomers making their way to the docks. On their own, her legs began to run her toward the group. With the sounds of approaching feet the group turned to look at who was approaching them.<p>

"Luffy, isn't that the girl from the bar yesterday?" asked Nami as her eyes caught sight of the uniform and brown hair.

"Hey it is! What was her name again? Fifi? Anna?" asked Luffy as he couldn't remember her name. The group sighed at their captain's stupidity and shook their heads.

"Her name was Fiamma, Luffy," Nami said as she held her head in her hand with a sigh. Upon arriving at the group, Fiamma panted to catch her breath before she began to talk.

"You...Straw-hat boy. Luffy, right?" she asked breathlessly and took notice of him nod. Standing up straight she continued to speak. "You better come back to this town. I want to be able to serve my favorite customer again."

The other three members took notice of how she said "customer" rather than "customers." With knowing grins and smirks they observed the scene before them. However, not to their surprise, their captain's stupidity appeared once again.

"Okay! We'll be sure to come back and eat lots!" Luffy said with a grin as he gave her thumbs up. He missed her face dropping as a scowl took her face. After this, only one thought ran through Fiamma's mind.

"I…like an idiot. I hate my life."

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading this one-shot. This one-shot was to test out the start of Luffy and Fiamma's relationship before making it into a full fledged fanfiction. If you find anything story-wise or grammar-wise I need to fix, please tell me. I will fix it.<p> 


End file.
